Pogu Pugo (MHEX Series)
Pogu Pugo '(scientific name pending) is a Flying Wyvern that first appeared n Monster hunter Resurgence, but makes an appearance in Monster Hunter EX 2 onwards. It is a very odd wyvern, and is very curious, often interacting with anything that moves. It is found in Low rank and above. In Game information MHEX2 Coming soon.... Abilities Similar to Congalala and it's subspecies, the Pogu Pugo's belch attack changes depending on what it eats. This is done by a special organ in it's stomach that extracts any properties of the food it eats that it can use as a defense or as a weapon. For example, if it eats a parashroom, it will be able to breath out paralyzing gas, if it eats a Nitroshroom, it will belch out fire, ect. Behavior As stated, it is a very curious creature, and not just in looks. They interact with anything that moves, and are not too aggressive towards people or other monsters unless threatened. Being Omnivores, they can eat just about anything they can stuff in their mouths, be it mushrooms, plants or meat. Materials Low Rank Coming soon.... High Rank Coming soon.... G-Rank Coming soon.... X-Rank Coming soon.... U-Rank Coming soon.... Move set '''Note: '''Leave suggestions! *'Belch attack: Will make a belching attack towards a hunter. (effects vary) *'Belly Flop': Will jump in the air and slam onto the ground on it's belly, trying to crush the hunter. *'Bite': Will bite the target. *'Claw swipe': Swipes at the hunter with it's front claws. *'Snack Time!': Will head to a random gathering spot that gives mushrooms or plants, or it will go to a meat placed on the ground, and eat it. It will gain the properties of the food it eats afterwards. (meats' affects on it normally will still take effect, like poisoned, paralyzed, or sleep.) *'Charge Attack': Will charge in the fashion of a Tigrex. Belch attacks It's belch attacks has different properties depending on what the Pogu Pugo eats. One can tell whatailment it will use by looking at the gas it huffs out of it's mouth after eating. *Brown Gas: Soiled *Yellow Gas: Paralysis *Purple Gas: Poison *Pink Gas: Felvine Scented *Cyan Gas: Sleep *Orange Gas: Fireblight *Red Gas: Blastblight (High Rank and Above) *Blue Gas: Iceblight *Black Gas: Frenzy Virus (MHEX3 only, and only when infected) Theme Coming soon.... Subspecies and Variants Coming soon.... Story appearances Monster Hunter Hurricurse series It may appear, but no garuntee. Notes and Trivia *Women in Revalius and Aetherius consider the Pogu Pugo, as well as Pariapuria, to be "Cute". *It's face can be scarred, it's tail wounded, it' back scarred, and it's front claws broken. *It is rather easy to tame this monster's young using the Taming system of the MHEX series by giving them food of any sort. *It's roar requires normal earplugs to block. *It will always be infected at the start of a Frenzied monster quest in MHEX3. Other pages *Ecology *Cutscenes *Equipment *Quests Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57